Do You Find Me Attractive?
by thenameiskay
Summary: Based on MTV's show. Stiles never gets an answer from Danny so he confronts him after class. SLASH. DANNY/STILES.


"Hey, Danny... can I ask you a question?" Stiles said quietly as he leaned forward in his chair to speak to the boy in front of him. Danny didn't even glance at him as he replied with a "no." Unfortunatley, this didn't stop Stiles.

"Well, I'm going to anyway... um.. did Lydia show up in your homeroom today?" Danny sighed before answering.

"No.." He went back to trying to read but Stiles just wouldn't leave him alone. Stiles thought about it for a moment then leaned even further in his seat.

"Can I ask you another question?" he asked.

"Answer's still no" Danny said as he tried to stiffle an eyeroll. Why wouldn't he just leave him alone? If Stiles keeps this up the teacher's going to catch them talking and he really doesn't want to get in trouble. He just wants to finish this damn chapter!

"Does anyone know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" Stiles licked his lips impatiently as he waited for an answer. He didn't mean to bother Danny like this, he just wanted to know what the hell happened last night. Stiles glanced at Jackson and noticed that he wasn't even reading the book. Instead, he was staring off into the distance. He was unusually quiet and it was beginning to freak Stiles out. Not to mention that Lydia wasn't even in school today. Damn, now he can't stare at her during their math period. Stiles was so lost in his thoughts he barely even heard Danny reply.

"He.. wouldn't tell me.." Danny trailed off and looked down at the book. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"but... he's your best friend" Stiles noticed that this had made Danny upset. What happened last night that was so bad that Jackson wouldn't even tell his best friend? This is very strange. Danny wasn't even trying to read now that Stiles had brought it up. Stiles felt bad so he decided to lighten the mood by asking Danny a question that has been on his mind almost as much as drama from last night has.

"One more question..." Stiles whispered as he leaned forward again.

"What?" Danny said, clearly annoyed by Stiles pestering him.

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny was shocked by the question. His aggravated expression changed to confusion as he tried to think of a reply. Billions of questions flooded through his head as he stuggled to find an answer.

_Why does he want to know that? Does he like me? Does he think I like him? Do I like him? Is this a joke? Is he... gay?_ Danny was so busy thinking that he didn't noticed Stiles tilting his seat so he could get a view of his reaction. Suddenly, Stiles fell forward and landed on the ground with a thud as his chair came down with him. The noise caused the class to stir and turn to look at Stiles. The loud distraction earned Stiles a glare from the teacher as Danny tried not to laugh. Quickly, Stiles jumped up from the ground and fixed his chair. The class was still staring at him as he sat down. He noticed Danny smirking and felt his cheeks get hot from embarressment. Stiles couldn't believe it, but he was actually 'saved by the bell.' His teacher had begun to walk down the aisel, giving him a stern look. Just as Mr. Evans was about to scold him for being so distracting, the bell had rung. Stiles breathed out a sigh of relief and gathered his things before rushing out the door.

He was on his way to his math class once he realized that Danny hadn't answered his question. He scanned the crowded hall trying to find him. It took him a minute but he finally caught sight of Danny's tan jacket. After squeezing between students and getting shoved against lockers he caught up with him. Danny noticed this and shook his head. He tried to get away from Stiles by walking faster but it didn't work. Stiles grabbed onto his arm, which was surprisingly huge. He stood their for a moment, examining his arm when the sound of Danny clearing his throat got his attention.

"You never uh.. answered my question..." Stiles trailed off as he shifted nervously under Danny's annoyed glare. Stiles glanced up from his shoes to see Danny blushing.

"Why do you want to know?" Danny mumbled as he looked down the now deserted halls. Stiles was about to reply but stopped himself because.. he didn't really have an answer. To be honest, he didn't really know why he wanted to know this. He just did. He pondered over his thoughts for a moment, trying to think of a reason, when Danny spoke up.

"Are you... uhm.." Danny didn't finish his sentence but Stiles knew exactly what he was asking.

"I-I don't know" Stiles said truthfully. He had never really though about it before. Of course, he didn't have a problem with it if he was to be gay.

"How do you not know? Do you find guys attractive?" Danny was curious know and he didn't really mind being late to class as the bell rang. When Stiles didn't reply, he tried again.

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny slightly smirked at his use of Stiles' question. Stiles gazed at Danny as he thought about it. He heard Danny sigh and before he could answer, he felt a pair of soft lips brush against his own. Stiles was alarmed, but didn't make any move of pulling away, so Danny took it as an invitation. Stiles gasped when Danny grazed his tongue across his lower lip, which allowed Danny access. Stiles let his eyes flutter closed and began to kiss back. The kiss was slow but deep. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, Stiles had kissed a few girls in the past... okay, two. One of them did slap him afterwards because he came on to her. Still, Stiles thought it was amazing. The feeling of their lips moving together, the sound of Danny's quiet moan when their tongues touched, the musky scent of Danny's colonge. It was such a wonderful kiss and Stiles never wanted it to end. Unfortunantly, oxygen became a problem. Danny pulled away slowly with a small smile on his face. They panted heavily as they tried to breathe. Their cheeks were flushed red and Danny's hair was messy due to Stiles running his hands through it.

"Do you know now?" Danny asked once they had caught their breath. Stiles tilted his head in confusion, still dazed from the kiss.

"Do you find me attractive?" Danny blushed as he licked his lips. Stiles responded to his question with another kiss. This one only lasted for a spilt second, but it just wasn't enough for Danny. He grapped Stiles by his shirt and brought him closer as they kissed again. At that exact moment, the school's principal had turned the corner and caught them. They were both sent to the office. They sat in uncomfy chairs listening to the principal drone on and on about skipping class and PDA and other things. Stiles snuck a peak at Danny, who was sitting next to him. He was grinning as he turned to look at Stiles. The principal realized he wasn't getting through to them. He motioned for them to leave with a wave of his hand. As they started to walk out the door, Danny gave Stiles a kiss on the cheek. The principal sighed and watched them walk out of his office, hand in hand.


End file.
